PDR
"Fully-automatic SMG. Best-in-class damage at close range." -In game description Real Life The Magpul PDR is a personal defense weapon/carbine that is chambered in the 5.56x45mm NATO round. This intermediate cartridge gives the PDR more stopping power than other PDW's, and the PDR's bullpup design makes it short and compact. While its production was canceled in 2011, it seems that Guardian soldiers use an improved variant in game. Singleplayer The PDR is used by Guardian soldiers in "" and "". In "" it is a starting weapon, and it has a Reflex Sight, Suppressor, and Laser Sight. Multiplayer The PDR is unlocked at level 4. The PDR has strong damage for an SMG. It will deal 40 damage up close, which is more than the MSMC's 34. This allows the PDR to be one of two SMG's that is capable of a three-shot-kill. It will retain this three-hit-kill out to 10 meters, and it will become a five-hit kill at 23 meters. At 30 meters, the PDR becomes a six-shot-kill. The PDR fires at 750 RPM, which is relatively low for an SMG. Headshots with the PDR deal 1.2x damage, which is higher than that of all other SMG's. The PDR has moderate wall penetration, which surpasses the low penetration of the other SMG's. The PDR has obstructive iron sights that can be difficult to use at longer ranges. Using optics is advised. The PDR also has moderately high recoil, so a Foregrip can definitely help. The MP7 has good handling, just like the other SMG's. It will ADS in 0.20s and allow the player to move at 100% movement speed. The MP7 has excellent hipfire accuracy. The MP7 has 40 round magazines (50 w Extended Mags). It has 120 rounds in reserve (240 w Scavenger). It also has a quick reload: only 1.80s for a tactical reload and 2.40s for an empty reload. The MP7's attachment choices are numerous. The Lightweight Grip can make aiming nearly instantaneous, but it isn't necessary because of the fast default ADS speed. The Foregrip helps the MP7 become a much more controllable weapon, even though it is a very accurate SMG. Long Barrel helps by giving a 15% range boost. The Laser Sight can give the MP7 extremely good hipfire performance, which allows it to be used without ADS in most close range gunfights. Rapid Fire can bolster the MP7's fast rate of fire to an extreme 1,124 RPM, but it harms range, accuracy, and hipfire spread. Finally, Fast Mags will ensure that the player can get out of an unpleasant situation by quickly replenishing ammunition. Overall, the MP7 is a good SMG. It has low damage, but everything else is standard or above average for an SMG, which makes it a very versatile weapon. Optics: Reflex Sight - Weapon Level 1 Red-Dot Sight - Weapon Level 5 ACOG - Weapon Level 8 Holographic Sight - Weapon Level 11 Hybrid Sight - Weapon Level 13 Thermal - Weapon Level 16 Attachments: Foregrip - Weapon Level 2 Laser Sight - Weapon Level 3 Fast Mags - Weapon Level 4 Suppressor - Weapon Level 6 Lightweight Grip - Weapon Level 7 FMJ - Weapon Level 9 Lightweight Stock - Weapon Level 10 Long Barrel - Weapon Level 12 Extended Mags - Weapon Level 14 Rapid Fire - Weapon Level 15 Extinction Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns